Eternal Midnight
by starrylove
Summary: Alice has a vision before the wedding: Bella. Happy. Pregnant. Human. Edward knows what he must do: give her the life that not only he’s wanted to give her, but now destined to give her, no matter the price. BxE fluff with a plot. Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Midnight** by Starrylove, a Twilight fanfiction.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: Alice sees something into the future only a few days before the wedding that changes everything. She sees an older Bella. Happy. Pregnant. _Human._ Although she tries her best to hide the vision from Edward, he sees it in her mind and is devastated. However, he knows what he must do: give her the mortal life that not only he's always wanted to give her, but now was _destined_ to give her, no matter the price.

A/N: I know the summary sounds very New Moon, with the whole Edward thinking it's best to leave Bella, etc. But, I can assure you, there's more to the summary that I can't reveal until it happens, so I hope you can stick with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I badly wish I owned Edward but unfortunately, he's property of Stephenie Meyer (well, and Bella Swan, I guess. Damn).

* * *

Preface

"An eternity _with_ you seems like nothing; there are no hours, no minutes, no seconds. Just me and you. But those same hours, minutes, even seconds _without _you feel like an eternity of pain. Don't leave me. Please. Never again. Edward, we were meant to be together."

She gently placed her hand on my chest, where my heart would have been beating. Her dark eyes stared up at me, slightly wet, as if she were near tears. Her hand moved up to my touch my face, the warmth of her skin making me almost feel human again. For that split second, I forgot about the monster I was. For that brief moment, I felt like a _man _and nothing else.

_We were meant to be together._

I took her hand in mine and lightly kissed her palm, trying to believe every word.

I desperately wished I could.

* * *

"Edward."

Her voice, quiet as a hushed whisper, broke the silence of the night as I climbed into her room. As always, her eyes were peacefully shut, her soft pink lips slightly parted, allowing her to breathe slowly as she spoke my name once again, as she usually did in her sleep.

However, tonight her breathing was more rushed than normal. Amused, I raised one of my eyebrows and slightly turned my head to an angle to study her face more carefully. Her breathing was still abnormally quick for a girl who claimed to be fast asleep. Bathed in the faint glow of the moonlight, I noticed a ghost of a smile creeping onto that irresistible mouth of hers.

With that, a smile of my own slowly formed as I carefully leaned over her so my face was merely an inch away from hers. I automatically heard her heart speed up as I reached down and purposely brushed the fingertips of my pointer and middle finger slowly across her full lips, tracing from the top lip to the bottom. In the moonlight, I noticed a faint blush take over her soft cheeks, while a heavy sigh escaped the smooth lips I had just touched.

Using this as an indication, I leaned even closer, pressing my cold lips to her unbelievably warm neck; another traitorous sigh giving her away. It seemed to be getting easier and easier to be close to her, as I was taken more by being physically close to her as a man in love than as a vampire who thirsted for her blood. After the brief kiss, I trailed my mouth up to her ear and whispered into it.

"Just as I suspected. Bella, love, I may not be able to read your mind, but when it comes to you, I'm exceptionally observant."

Bella refused to give in. She pretended to mumble some silly, incoherent words to try to fake her deep sleep once again. It was almost convincing, as she frequently mumbled phrases that failed to make even the slightest bit of sense, but it still proved unsuccessful.

Intrigued by her stubborn playfulness, I decided to play along.

"Oh," I started, pretending to be hit with the realization that I was wrong and she was indeed, asleep. I proceeded to think aloud so she could clearly hear. "She's in a deeper sleep than I thought. Perhaps I should quietly leave her alone tonight."

After playing my ruse, I turned away from the bed and faced the window, pretending to walk away.

In a matter of seconds, I heard the familiar creak of her mattress and suddenly felt her small body press against my back. Her cheek nuzzled into the back of my right shoulder and her arms firmly wrapped around my waist, her hands resting on my stomach.

"Edward Cullen. Don't you even dare," she warned. I could feel her breaking into a smile as she wrapped her arms around me even tighter.

We stood just like that for what seemed like forever. Her arms still wrapped around me possessively as I began to run my fingers up and down her soft skin, originating from her small wrist to her elbow. I felt her press a light kiss on my shoulder, a wave of her warm breath tickling my senses, making me even more aware of her body pressed up against mine.

I gently grabbed her hands and carefully pulled them away from my stomach. Turning around to directly face her, I raised one of my own hands to her face, brushing away a stray piece of hair that escaped from her loose ponytail. Her eyes probed mine, trying to read what I was thinking. Ever since she found out about my special talent, she attempted to read my mind as frequently as I tried to read hers.

Her skin looked exceptionally pale and delicate, glowing in the moonlight. It reminded me of what would happen, what she would become, in merely two weeks. Excitement coursed through my cold body, warming me and making me feel as if I were on fire, as I thought of an eternity of loving the one person I couldn't live without. However, a small part of me remained frozen; skeptical.

_How could you take away her soul?_

"Edward," Bella whispered, causing my previous thoughts to abruptly stop. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Once again, she wrapped her arms around me and leaned in dangerously close, not only stopping my thoughts, but making them disappear entirely. She brushed her lips just barely over mine, her sweet breath hitting my mouth with full force. Against my will, my unnecessary breathing noticeably sped up, causing Bella to slightly smile in triumph. She then started to softly kiss the corners of my lips, continuing to every spot around my mouth, deliberately avoiding kissing me directly on the lips. It was pure torture.

Unable to stand still any longer, my left hand snaked around her waist, pressing her body even closer to mine The other swiftly slipped her hair out of her ponytail, releasing her long, dark hair onto her bare shoulders that were only covered by the thin straps of her tank top. Without thinking, my fingers found their way tangled in her hair, all while I was bringing her face to mine. Just as she had done, I brushed her full lips with mine, but only slightly.

"Bella," I said against her slightly parted mouth. "You honestly can't expect me to think when you tease me like that."

And with that, I closed the small space in between us, covering her mouth with mine.

* * *

"Bella, you need your sleep," I insisted later that night, trying to successfully convince her to stay underneath the covers and get some rest. I remembered to lie on top of the blanket rather than under, to make sure the coldness of my body didn't reach her.

"Edward, it's not even midnight yet," she pouted, making her now red and swollen lips even more noticeable than before. "Besides, I'm not tired."

I glanced at the clock on the small, white table beside her bed. Fifteen minutes to midnight.

"You've had a long day today letting Alice drag you around shopping. I know for a fact you're tired," I laughed, wrapping the blanket around her again, hoping she might succumb to sleep. I could only imagine all the stores Alice made her stop at. I knew first hand that shopping was like a sport for my sister, and she was, without a doubt, aggressive at it.

"I'm not sleepy, I promise," she murmured, snuggling against my chest, and reaching for my hand to hold. However, before she laced her fingers with mine, she suddenly clapped her other hand across her mouth, attempting to hide an obvious yawn.

"Liar," I whispered into her hair, smiling. The rose colored blush returned to her cheeks as I slightly turned into her, so I was hovering over her closer than before. She tilted her head upwards and raised her lips up to mine again for quite possibly the hundredth time. I'd lost count of all the kisses we'd shared just in that single night.

Moving my mouth in tune with hers, I let her warmth envelop me, ignoring the harsh actuality of the cold that would run through me for an eternity. The warmth in my body was all my imagination, a façade, but with Bella in my arms, I wanted to believe it.

Slowly, I pulled away and kissed down her long neck , to her collarbone. From there, I rested my head against her chest, where I could hear and feel her heart beating. I smiled and closed my eyes, just listening to her breathing, just as I had done in our meadow nearly two years ago. Her fingers lazily ran through my disheveled hair as I continued to listen to her heart beat rapidly.

"It belongs to you," she said, so quietly that only I could have heard. "Regardless of anything that's happened, it's always belonged to you."

When she spoke of past events, I knew she was speaking of her feelings for _the dog, _and for a moment, jealousy ripped through me thinking of the way he'd touched her.

As if she knew how I was feeling, she pulled me back up so my face was level with her own.

"I mean it, Edward," she whispered, again barely audible, but this time with a hint of desperation in her voice as if she thought I didn't believe her.

"I know, love," I assured her, hugging her tightly to me. I glanced at the clock, again. The time brightly glowed in the darkness of the room. Midnight.

Minutes passed. The clock continued to tick loudly, slicing through the silence with each second. Bella's breathing progressively slowed into a constant rhythm and her hold on my shoulders slowly loosened.

I quietly sighed, realizing she was finally asleep.

Hours passed. I still couldn't take my eyes off of her sleeping form. In two weeks, we'd be married and I'd change her. I frowned as I knew she would never be able to sleep and dream again. However, we would forever be in love. We would be happy. We would be truly _together_.

_You'd steal her life._

I grimaced as the two debating parts of me continued to painfully tear me apart.

"Edward, I love you," Bella muttered, as she turned over in her sleep for the third time.

It's almost ridiculous how those four words could affect me, vanquishing the fact that I was not just a man. It made me ignore the truth that loving a woman was not as simple as it was for everyone else.

None of it mattered.

It didn't matter whether we were dealing with vampires or humans. It was love. Alice had seen it countless times. Making it not only love, but our intended future.

I shook all thoughts away, my eyes focusing back to Bella in her deep sleep. I didn't want to miss a beat. It would be one of the last times I'd see her in that state; eyes closed, lips half parted, and dreaming.

* * *

Please read and review? This is my first Twilight fic, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

This chapter was basically all fluff and Edward's doubts.. but oh well, it was all necessary.

Again, there's more to the story than just the summary, so stick with me.

-S


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Midnight** by Starrylove, a Twilight fanfiction.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Edward/Bella

A/N: I know the summary sounds very New Moon, with the whole Edward thinking it's best to leave Bella, etc. But, I can assure you, there's more to the summary that I can't reveal until it happens, so I hope you can stick with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I badly wish I owned Edward but unfortunately, he's property of Stephenie Meyer (well, and Bella Swan, I guess. Damn). Also, the song Edward listens to in this chapter is called "Storm" by Lifehouse (beautiful song…listen to it!). I don't own that either.

* * *

None of it mattered.

It didn't matter whether we were dealing with vampires or humans. It was love. Alice had seen it countless times. Making it not only love, but our intended future.

I shook all thoughts away, my eyes focusing back to Bella in her deep sleep. I didn't want to miss a beat. It would be one of the last times I'd see her in that state; eyes closed, lips half parted, and dreaming.

* * *

I returned back home later that morning at nearly 11 a.m.

"Hey Edward," Emmett snickered, patting me on the back countless times with a force that would have effortlessly pummeled a human to the ground. "I thought Bella was an early riser. I guess you kept her busy for a couple hours, huh? Very nice."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking up the stairs.

"Remind me to kill you later," I hissed, hoping to sound somewhat threatening. Emmett, unfortunately, seemed to find the situation even more amusing.

"Don't be like that. It's not very nice to Bella, you know. I'm never cranky when I get some action from Rose. Actually, I'm quite--"

I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence as I gave my brother a quick, dismissive wave and briskly shut my bedroom door. I personally had no interest in hearing about Emmett and Rosalie's various methods of outwardly showing their affection for one another.

Slowly, I walked over to my stereo and pressed play, the sound of the mix CD Bella made me the other day, filling the room.

Lying on the bed I had bought for her comfort rather than mine, I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, focusing on the music.

_How long have I been in this storm? _

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_

_Water's getting harder to tread_

_With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you_

_Everything will be alright_

_If I'd see you_

_The storminess would turn to light. _

_And I will walk on water_

_And you will catch me if I fall _

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_And everything will be alright. _

The song continued at its slow, simple pace and I felt my muscles begin to slightly relax. The way the voice ensured that one look from his love would brighten anything, no matter the situation, surprisingly comforted me. I thought of Bella's shy, dark eyes and felt a smile pull at my lips.

_And everything will be alright. _

Although Emmett had lived up to his reputation of being incredibly vulgar about certain topics, I had to ashamedly admit that he had not been entirely wrong. As the wedding day swiftly approached, it grew increasingly harder to display self control, especially when every night, she was lying next to me, dangerously close and cuddled against my hard chest. I'd tried to convince her multiple times that lying on me was not exactly the most comfortable way to sleep, but her stubborn nature refused to listen.

Of course, watching her peacefully sleep against me had its advantages. Every time she breathed my name, I could almost feel the warm blood rushing back into my cold veins. Every time she mumbled some ridiculous, incoherent thought, I couldn't help but foolishly smile and press a quick kiss to the top of her head.

No matter the advantages, my self preservation crumbled even more when she'd say those three words, letting them delicately roll off her tongue. I'd become accustomed to those words ever since the first time I'd introduced her to the meadow. Our meadow. I wasn't fully sure why I had taken her there so long ago. Whether it was because I was so convinced that she would finally realize what a monster I truly was and safely run away, or a sad excuse to spend real alone time with the fascinating girl I had fallen in love with, I didn't know for sure. Whatever reason it was, it ended up releasing the whirlwind I was living today.

Whether I deserved it or not, was still unsure.

I only knew that every kiss and touch we shared had been growing in intensity and therefore, increased the risk of hurting her. It was true that my hunger was surely easier to contain than it had been the first months we had been together, but recently, my limits were being pushed.

The problem was painstakingly clear: I was a vampire who thirsted for her blood, yet at the same time, a man who craved for entirely something else. A nearly deadly situation. When I had seen her finally stir from her dreams this morning, no matter the countless years of education I'd gone through, I could not think. I could only _feel. _Within seconds, my body was on top of hers, pressing firmly, but making sure I was not crushing her. After whispering to her that Charlie had safely left for work and that we were alone in the house, I buried my face into the crook of her neck, trailing soft kisses down it. She responded by breathlessly requesting a human moment and retreating down the hall to the bathroom. I chuckled softly as I could detect her heartbeat which had skyrocketed in a matter of seconds.

One would assume that after several long minutes of breathing space, I would have been able to pull my thoughts and actions together. It proved to be easier said than done.

From this morning, I remembered when she had reentered the room, all reason disappeared. She walked towards me, her hair in a high ponytail, exposing her long neck and its floral scent even more than usual. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed when she effortlessly climbed onto my lap. After that, everything turned into a complete blur. She pressed her soft lips to mine with more force than she had ever used before. One of her hands quickly found its way to the back of my neck as she caressed the skin there with her small fingers. The other was slowly tracing its way down my chest. At first, I sat completely still, letting her kiss me and trying not to lose control. However, my self restraint failed me as I started to kiss her back, slowly at first, but with increasing passion, matching her fiery pace. Before I knew it, the hand that had been making its way down my front, started to clumsily unbutton my shirt. Once it had been half opened, she ran her warm fingers against my exposed chest and I nearly shivered at the feeling. It was all too much; her lips harshly moving against mine; her body pressing against my own; the unbelievable smell of her exposed neck smothering me; the flesh of her fingers directly touching the flesh of my chest. Before I could even process any rational thought, I felt the venom pooling in my mouth, the monster in me begging to come out.

As fast as I could, I lifted Bella off of my lap and disappeared to the far side of the room, away from the bed; away from her body; away from the temptation of her blood.

In resentment, I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I would not let the beast in me win. I couldn't hurt her.

I glanced over at her, still on the bed. She was breathing as rapidly as I was, her eyes wide as she stared at me struggling for the breath I didn't even need.

She patiently waited, maintaining the distance between us, until I decided it was safe to emerge from the corner back to where she was sitting. Sighing, I sat down next to her, not knowing what to say. What would I have said? I didn't want to remind her even further that no matter how much I loved her, there was still a part of me that wanted to kill her.

I recalled that there were no words exchanged. She just reached over to me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for the rest of the time, saying nothing, but still feeling as if we completely understood each other.

* * *

As the time nearly reached 2 o'clock, which happened to be Bella's work break at that Mike Newton's store, the all too familiar sound of the rain beat harshly against the windows. Bella had insisted on driving to work today and I frowned at the thought of a danger magnet, such as herself, driving home in the pouring rain. Not even that, but also driving a beat up and unreliable truck such as the one she was so attached to. I shook my head. Sometimes I simply could not understand her.

I picked up my cell phone to dial her number, but before I could even flip it open, the sound of Debussy's Clair de Lune rang through the room while my phone flashed who was calling: Bella. I quickly answered before another ring.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward," she said almost breathlessly. The corner of my mouth slightly twitched upward, surprisingly pleased that I could have that affect on her even on the phone.

"Bored already, love?" I laughed, highly amused that she was calling me the moment her lunch break started. Sometimes I came very close to almost pitying Mike Newton.

"Hey, it's almost like you can read my mind," she outwardly teased. I frequently wished I could read her mind like I could with everyone else. It drove me insane that she tended to give me the "edited" version of her thoughts most of the time. It was always a guessing game with her.

"You know how I wish I could know exactly what you're thinking, Bella."

"Oh well," she giggled, almost triumphantly. "Anyways, besides the obvious, I have another reason why I'm calling."

"Oh?" I questioned, raising one of my eyebrows and slightly pressing the phone closer to my ear. It wasn't very often that she called me from work with a specific reason. It was usually a way for her to escape awkward conversation with Mike Newton. Once again, I almost felt bad for the boy.

"Yes. So after a long internal deliberation, I've decided to give you permission to come pick me up after work. Don't think I didn't know you were going to show up in your shiny car just because it was raining, Edward," she finished, and I could almost perfectly imagine her smiling into the phone.

"I need permission now?" I mused, leaning my back against the cool wall of my bedroom.

"Well, considering the fact that you'd show up anyways even if I objected and didn't give you permission, like I do almost all the time because it _always _rains in Forks, no. But, it's nice to be cooperative once in a while, isn't it?"

"Extremely nice, actually," I agreed, glancing at the clock again. Two hours until I'd see her again.

"Oh, and even if the rain does stop, I expect to see you after work," she added. She didn't even have to say it. I would've been there today whether it would've been raining or not. After all, I apparently had formal permission this time. I couldn't let that go to waste.

"You would've seen me even without asking."

"Good," she laughed and then abruptly stopped. "Oh, shoot. Mike, are you alright? Edward? I've got to go. Mike fell and dropped a bunch of the equipment again and I need to help. I'll see you soon."

I quickly said goodbye and let her attend to her work. Although Bella had stopped her laughing when that Mike Newton fell, I found myself laughing even more. He had recently been quite the klutz, always falling into trouble whenever she was speaking with me on the phone. To my amusement and slight annoyance, it was a little _too _convenient.

Glancing outside, the rain looked as if it was going to stop fairly soon. Perhaps I could run to see Bella, rather than drive, considering the rain wouldn't be an issue in two hours. Even I didn't trust myself driving that old senior citizen truck, as Bella liked to call it, in the rain while she was in it. Therefore, most of the time I'd pick her up in my up to date and _reliable _car and have Alice drive the truck back to Bella's later before Charlie came back from work. Of course, I would run back to the parking lot and drive it back myself, but Alice seemed to enjoy the job a little too much, considering I rewarded her well for her duties.

My thoughts flickered directly towards my pixie-like sister. I wondered where that girl was. Usually the house was loud and full of life because of her everyday antics, but the house now was a little too quiet.

I quickly probed through the minds of everyone in the house, searching for Alice. When I didn't hear her thoughts, I focused on finding her mind wherever she was. Nothing. I slightly frowned. It was exceptionally unusual when I couldn't hear Alice's thoughts at all. Even when I wasn't focusing on them, they were usually so loud I couldn't help but listen in. Now it was just silent and empty. Something wasn't right. I then started to focus on Jasper. He would probably know where Alice was. However, like Alice, I couldn't detect him in the house or even outside of it.

I quickly got up to my feet, walked out of my room and found Esme rearranging a vase of flowers in the dining room no one ever used.

"Esme," I placed my hand gently on her shoulder, and she turned towards me, a pink rose in her hand.

"Yes, Edward?" she smiled, looking almost motherly despite how very young she would look forever.

"Where are Alice and Jasper? Do you know?" I tried my very best to hide the concern in my voice. I hated putting Esme in distress, especially when it involved any of us, who she considered as her children.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure. They just informed me that they were going out for some fresh air together and left," she answered, placing the rose she held in her hand back into the crystal vase. "Why? Are they in some sort of danger?"

I immediately saw the change in Esme's face as she questioned Alice and Jasper's safety. I decided not to inform her that I could not hear either of their thoughts. I just couldn't bear to see Esme worry.

"No, no. I was only wondering because they never said anything to me and I needed to ask something about the wedding plans. Thank you, Esme," I assured her, giving her a convincing smile.

Without another word, I walked away not sure as to how I felt. It was still more than unusual and worrisome for me to not hear their thoughts. However, if they had left together, perhaps they were merely needing some privacy. I nodded to myself, in agreement with my thoughts. I would wait a little longer. If they hadn't said anything to Esme about staying out late into the day, they would be back

More than an hour passed by and neither Alice nor Jasper had come home. I tried to not think much of it, but this time, something didn't feel right. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't feel good about it, at all.

_Where did my Rose bear go? I need to--_

I tuned out of Emmett's wandering mind at once. Frustrated that I couldn't hear the people I wanted to hear and instead ended up hearing certain other people's unwanted thoughts, I left the house a little earlier than usual to pick up Bella.

In order to clear my head, I dashed out into a much needed run. The cool wind hit my face with full force, but it merely felt like a slight brush. In my head, I could hear the music I was listening to earlier. Throughout my 107 years on this earth, music had always been my constant passion. Even without the stereo, I could hear the songs playing in my head, especially the first track on the CD I had initially relaxed to.

_If I could just see you_

_Everything will be alright_

_If I'd see you_

_The storminess would turn to light. _

I ran quicker to reach Newton Outfitters, where Bella worked, to at see her smiling face at least a little earlier, even if it was in Mike Newton's vile thoughts.

Nearing close to the building, I reluctantly slowed down, not wanting to be seen in public running at a not very human pace.

As I walked closer to the store, I heard two hushed voices talking . The voices were all too familiar. I recognized the voices at once: Alice and Jasper. I stood closer to the shadows and to my shame, tuned in and tried to figure out what they were arguing about. I still couldn't get a good enough reading of her mind. She was trying extremely hard to hide _something. _

"I _have _to see to her and confirm this, Jasper," she whispered a little too loudly.

Alice's voice suddenly elevated, sounding almost frantic, as if she had lost all control of whatever she was trying to conceal in her quiet whisper. I used this as an opportunity to carefully probe through her thoughts to understand why she was so upset. I've rarely ever seen Alice look so pained and unhappy and I needed to know why.

In an instant, it was like she had finally paid attention to her senses and realized they were not alone. She desperately turned around to look at me.

"Edward, don't!" she nearly shrieked, trying one last attempt to conceal her thoughts from me.

But, it was too late.

"_Can you feel it? The heartbeat of our baby?" Bella laughed, positively glowing with a happiness I had never seen in her. She looked older. Possibly around 25 years old. Her hair was shorter, her eyes seemed a little darker. However, they were still a deep brown, not the topaz color like they should have been. _

_A masculine hand reached out and felt her beautiful and bulging stomach. _

"_Isn't it amazing?" she exclaimed, slowly running her own hand up and down her stomach. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. I still can't believe we're having a baby." _

The vision then ended, but my thoughts did not. I could not see the face of the man; the father of her child. I needed to know everything about him but even by just seeing his hand, I did know one thing: he was human… and so was she.

I looked down at my own hands, cold and pale. The hand in the vision had been the opposite. The skin was full of color and life and I could almost sense the warmth radiating off of it as he felt for his baby's heartbeat. The hands were not mine. They belonged to someone else. Someone _human. _Not only that, Bella was human as well. And _happy. _She was not the monster I was selfishly planning to turn her into in two weeks.

"Edward," Alice repeated, a plea evident in her voice. I finally looked up and saw her face almost as hurt and in pain as mine was.

"Edward?" another voice called my name. It wasn't Alice or Jasper. It was _her _voice. "You're here earlier than I expected."

Turning towards Bella, I saw her eyes focus on Alice and Jasper for the first time, not noticing until that moment that I hadn't come alone. A surprised yet confused look spread across her painstakingly beautiful face. She looked back at me again, and I must have been staring at her strangely because she let out a small gasp and a blush in shy embarrassment.

The faint pink color rose to her cheeks, tormenting me. I used to love to see the color creep into her cheeks, but today I couldn't bare to look Vampires did not blush, only humans did. And according to Alice's vision, she was destined to stay human. Not only that, but she would be happy with someone else who did not endanger her life. If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped. The song that had been playing in my head faded away as well. The singer was very wrong. Seeing her now, human and living, did not make things alright. It only made things worse.

* * *

Okay, longer than the last chapter! Please read and review. It's really the only way I can see if people are enjoying the story. Feedback is always welcome.

-S


End file.
